The present invention relates to battery housings or receptors and, more particularly, to battery housings or receptors which are able to properly accommodate an inserted battery regardless of the polarity of the inserted battery.
A multitude of battery-operated devices and systems are in current use. Each device is operated by one or more batteries which must be inserted into a battery housing or receptor (hereinafter "receptor") which is typically, but not necessarily, integrally formed with the device. The batteries used may be of various voltages, sizes and shapes and may or may not be rechargeable.
Conventional battery receptors feature two contacts, one designed to electrically contact with the positive electrode of the battery while the other is designed to electrically contact the battery's negative electrode. In virtually all devices, the polarity is of crucial importance in the sense that the device will not operate unless the battery is properly inserted into the receptor, i.e., is inserted with such an orientation that each of the battery electrodes contacts the correct receptor contact. In certain devices, a reversal of the battery orientation can actually damage the device. To avoid such damage, some devices are equipped with suitable reverse-biased diodes which act as one-way valves to prevent flow of current in the wrong direction.
To help insure that the batteries are inserted in the proper orientation, the manufacturers of most battery-operated devices often provide a drawing or diagram, printed or embossed on, in, or in the vicinity of, the battery receptor, indicating the proper orientation in which the batteries should be inserted into the receptor. The intent is that the operator consult such drawings or diagrams prior to inserting the batteries.
Unfortunately, the drawings or diagrams are often ignored by the operator. In other cases, the drawings are difficult to read or interpret, especially in less than ideal lighting or when the operator is a child or a person of otherwise limited capacity to see, understand and/or implement the instructions implicit in the battery installation drawing or diagram. The problem is only compounded when two or more batteries must be inserted, often with different orientations, for example, to effect a series or parallel electrical connection between the batteries.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a device, or battery receptor, which will make it possible to install batteries into a battery-operated device without regard to their orientation and which will automatically adjust the polarities to render the installed battery operative.